White Dragon
by Jacovy
Summary: New people join Fairy Tail! What kind of adventure comes along? OCs still accepted. :P
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I know I subbmitted this OC to a story, but I can't think of any other character I can use.

Please help create OC for this story, I will need about 5-10 OCs

Heres what I need to know:

Name:

Hair:

Eye:

Personality:

Magic:

History:

Age:

Where the stamp is located and what color:

Other:

Okay? Thanks. Here's a example, and this is my OC:

Name: Aoi Sato

Hair: Blue with white tips at the end. (Her hair looks like Tsubaki from Soul Eater)

Eye: She has clear blue eyes

Personality: She is very threatniting, but nice to her friends, and become really deadly if her friends got hurt.

Magic: She is a water dragon slayer, and can control any type of liquid such as acid. The moves you will likely see in this fanfic is 'Acid Rain' which rains down acid. 'Liquid Sprouter' which allows her to have any liquid attack the enemy. 'Roar of the Water Dragon' which, well, ya know. 'Water Bomb' which she has dynamites between her finger and explodes water that hurts like bombs. 'Water Cage' it's kinda like Juvia's except it is in a cage and sucks all of the foe's energy. Last but not least, she uses this for an emergency. 'Water Rule' this is very powerful and allows her to speak rules that her foes cannot use while she can. If they try to use it, they will be hit by water, and it will hurt badly.

History: She was trained with her nice dragon, Zalasonna, who taught her everything, but then she disappered on X777.

Age: She is fifteen.

Stamp: Her stamp is white it is the shape of a dragon and is on her left upper part of her arm.

Other: She also has a Exceed and her name is Kasumi and she hides weapons, in her body to help her owner fight. She has green eyes, and looks like a white and black tiger. Chibi and standing, of course

Battle name (Optional): Blue Raven

Okay, that's it! You can make you OC however you like, as long as they have those things on there, okay? Bye!

~Jazzi~


	2. Meeting New People!

**Okay, you can still add OCs but if they're not a part of this chapter, then they will appear later on. And I'm sorry if I didn't add you're OC. They might appear later on.**

**I don't own any thing.**

A door busted open, of a really noisy guild. In stepped a girl about, 15. She had blue and white hair, tied up in a pony tail, with a white flying little tiger flying above her shoulder. A guy behind her with black hair stepped in too. Another boy with greenish and blackish hair, with white curls around his eyes, with a girl with platinum blonde hair was beside him. Another girl tilted her head, silvery colored hair with pale orange tips falling over her shoulder. A tall girl with wavy black hair rested her hand on the silver colored haired girl's back. Another pair came, with a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a girl with manga shades of blue colored hair walked up.

The blue haired girl walked up to Mirajane, without any care in the world. The guy with black hair glared at the guys that whistled when they went through.

"Is the master here?" The guy with greenish black hairy asked.

"Ah, he's in the infirmary." Mirajane said, cheery as usual.

"What do you want from us? You really expect us to let strangers in the infirmary?" One of the guild members asked, suspiciously.

"What? It's not like we can do anything. Nothing to hurt anybody." The blue haired girl said, in a kind of high pitched voice.

They went to the infirmary and shut the door tightly to talk with their master. A minute later, the guild went partying again. Then the master opened the door, and made his way through. He looked like he was kind of drunk, but could keep in control.

"This is some of the new guild members." He said, a little dazed, but only half of the guild paying attention to him.

"I'm Aoi Sato, water dragonslayer." She said, hesitantly before introducing herself to them.

"COOL! WE HAVE ANOTHER DRAGONSLAYER!" the guild cheered.

"How old are you?" the guys did the same thing they did to Wendy when they first joined.

The black haired boy glanced at the guys. "She's 500 years old, right, Leida-chan?" The black haired boy grinned. Aoi smacked him on the head. "I was joking that time, baka!" she shot him a disgusted look.

The two started bickering.

"Gomenosai, if they cause trouble like that, you'll get used to it, you'll see. He's a prankster, oh, and his name is Rave Linstow. I am Kia Tessera, I use arrow magic." She said, gently.

"Zion Nova." The greenish blackish haired boy said. The people in the guild stared at his white curls. "What?" he asked clearly annoyed.

They snapped out of it. "I'm Mitsuki Kyuu." The silver haired said, sweetly.

"I'm Leida Night." The girl with the blonde hair said, cheerfully.

"Welcome to our guild." Mirajane said, cheerfully. (I'm not going to do the stamps yet.)

Gray and Natsu had just been fighting, and spun Mitsuki around, and she landed on the floor which made her mad, and she started to use Moon Beam, and raises her hands up in the air and white lights start to shine, with Gray using Ice Shield to protect himself, and Natsu on the floor, burnt. The guild starts bursting with laughter, leaving a satisfied Mitsuki.

Juvia and Aoi start talking, when Juvia explains her matter with her 'Gray-sama' and weeps, while Aoi catches her river of tears and started eating them, when Rave comes and starts chasing Aoi, with Juvia doing the same to Gray. Aoi stops to catch her breath mumbling something about not being that horrible or 'jerky' with Juvia than she is with Rave. (No they are not going out, just the same situation as Gray and Juvia, except Aoi is like Gray and Rave is like Juvia) Gray stops and hears what Aoi says.

"Jerky, huh? Really water-freak?" Gray sneered.

"Oh yea, walking underpants!" she rolled her blue eyes.

Gray yelped in surprise and put his clothes on challenging her to a fight.

"I know I can't beat you, but worth a try!" she said, charging at him with the Liquid Sprouter in her hand.

"Psh, you never know!" he grinned, and froze her acid.

She narrowed her eyes at him, hearing Lucy saying stop fight, and that she is as bad as Natsu, while bickering with Mitsuki.

She spread her arms a part. "Fine, I'll only use a little of my energy." She promised herself. "Water Rule!" she shouted. "No magic, activate!" she shouted again. Gray tried to use ice make and attack her, but only getting himself hurt. Then he smirked. And tickled her by her hip.

"Ahh!" Aoi laughed. He then punched her in the rib, and she yelped.

"I win." He laughed and smirked. Rave glared at him and put his chains through Gray's head and starts coping his moves and they began to fight. Aoi rolled her eyes and walked over to Juvia, and began to talk to her.

Dang, this is one heck of a guild.


End file.
